Vanilla Twilight
by RainyRain123
Summary: Karena ketika memikirkanmu, aku tidak terlalu merasa sendiri. [AliMor, headcanon, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note: headcanon, spoiler. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:Vanilla Twilight:.**

 _an AliMor fanfiction_

Saat kehangatan semu jemari yang menggenggam tangannya terasa nyata, dia tak perlu hal lain

* * *

Senja vanila.

Atmosfer yang padat mulai merayap kala bintang bulat terbakar tergelincir digantikan bulan perak. Awan mammatus bergumpal membayang di kejauhan. Dingin dan jernih. Tak ada yang aneh, tidak, terlebih karena rutinitas ini sudah digelutinya sejak terhitung tiga tahun lalu.

Menatap langit senjakala.

Gadis itu duduk di sana, di antara gemulai rerumput yang dihembus angin malam. Rambut merahnya panjang, ikut menari ke sana kemari. Ada bunyi uir-uir, serangga pemalu yang bersembunyi di balik pasir. Lalu selebihnya sunyi.

Dia menonton siklus langit ini ratusan kali, melewati hujan, angin kering, di bukit stepa ini. Ratusan kali, sendirian. Sekalipun demikian, dia merasa ada yang berbeda tanpa kehadiran sosok ceria bersurai pirang.

 _Ah_ ... ya. Itu cerita lama.

Kapan pun sosok itu terbesit dalam ingatan—yang terjadi setidaknya seratus kali per hari—gadis itu akan ada di sini. Memandang batas horison yang tidak rata sebab ditutupi gerumbulan pinus nun jauh di sana.

Sesekali bocah kecil berambut dan mata sebiru safir ikut menemani. Bercerita, nostalgia mini yang dibuat berdua akan sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dalam kenang.

Tapi jika tidak, dia hanya akan sendirian, ditemani gemintang malam. Lalu, setiap kali wajah si pirang membayang, desir di sekujur tubuhnya akan datang.

Perasaan ini menyiksa sekali.

Pernah dia ditanya, tentang apa yang dia pikirkan terhadap si pemuda. Nah, kalau boleh jujur, apapun yang menyangkut pemuda itu di otaknya adalah benang kusut. Tak terlerai, tak terburai. Tak ada kata yang sanggup menggambarkan segala kerumitan itu untuk si pirang.

Bagaimana senangnya dia bisa dibebaskan dari belenggu budak, betapa bahagianya dia bisa menemani dua temannya pergi dan menjelajah dunia. Betapa, dengan kepolosannya, dia bisa mencicipi rasa marah, kesal, geram, tak berdaya; waktu si pirang berada di dekat gadis yang bukan dirinya.

Meskipun, yah, siapa dia? Hanya mantan budak yang bertemu dua orang baik, tak lantas membuatnya berhak memiliki semua perasaan ini.

Karena itu, dia hanya mengatakannya sekali, di depan orang yang juga akan menutup rapat semua ini;

Bahwa dia mencintai pahlawannya.

Pahlawan pirang yang bodoh, lamban, suka main perempuan. Yang lemah, payah, dan selalu ragu mengambil keputusan. Yang memiliki senyum cerah dan mampu membuat hati budak sepertinya tersentuh jamah.

Bahwa dia mencintai orang yang telah mati.

Tapi, setiap senja, begitu dia datang ke mari, sang pahlawan akan menemaninya menatap langit, kadang tersenyum dan tertawa. Kadang mengajarinya membuat peta gemintang. Kadang mengusap pelan rambutnya yang panjang.

Dia yakin dia gila.

Tak apalah. Terserah. Yang jelas, saat kehangatan semu jemari yang menggenggam tangannya terasa, dia hidup. Dia tak perlu hal lain.

Sebab, entah bagaimana, dia yakin bahwa perasaannya tersampaikan.

* * *

Alibaba mengangkat pandangan.

Bintang jatuh. Dua, empat, berserak. Ibunya berkata bintang jatuh adalah air mata orang yang jauh, yang tak pernah bisa bertemu orang yang dicintainya lagi.

Bagaimanapun, Alibaba tidak percaya pada ibunya kali ini.

Dia menyesap sunyi. Menunduk ke tangannya yang entah sejak kapan menghangat, seolah ada tangan lain tak kasat mata yang menggenggamnya dan membuatnya aman.

Seperti yang Morgiana lakukan.

Sapu terbang Yunan yang dikepit kakinya bergetar karena dia gemetar. Pikiran mengenai Aladdin dan Morgiana serta temannya yang lain membuatnya tidak sabar mengendarai sapu yang sialan sekali lambatnya ini.

Tiba-tiba, seberkas perasaan aneh menyangkut di tenggorokannya, membuat dia merinding tanpa sadar.

Perasaan cinta. Entah dari siapa, kepada siapa.

 _Cinta, ya ..._

Alibaba awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi ada ruang aneh di hatinya yang diisi satu orang. Hanya satu orang. Ruang aneh itu tidak berbentuk, abstrak, dan kuno sekali. Instingtif. Membuatnya merasa hidup sehidup-hidupnya, tapi juga bisa mati sampai kehabisan napas.

Hanya _satu_ orang.

Dan dia berjanji, jika mereka bertemu lagi, Alibaba akan mengatakannya. Sekali, dua kali, seratus kali, selamanya. Sampai perasaan yang meletup-letup kecil ini menjadi nyata.

Hanya kepada dia yang berambut merah.

.

END

* * *

 _a/n:_ _lagu yang mendasari fik ini: vanilla twilight-nya owl city, silakan dicari video kerennya ^o^b_ _fik ini hasil dari kegalauan saya akan nasib aladdin, morgiana, dan kapal alimor T.T makasih sudah membaca~_


End file.
